Managed storage devices often include memories and a controller (e.g., a flash memory and a flash controller). The controller may include a microprocessor that executes management software, which may maintain a database of several tables.
One such table is a logical-to-physical address translation table. In particular, in response to receipt of a logical address from a host device, the flash management software may use the logical-to-physical address translation table in order to obtain the physical address within the memory (e.g., address translation from a logical block number to a physical block number). In this regard, the address translation process may use the logical-to-physical address translation table to convert the host device data access requests to the actual flash access requests.